vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Genevieve
Genevieve war eine Hexe, die im 19. Jahrhundert in New Orleans lebte. Dort lernte sie die Ur-Familie kennen und freundete sich ziemlich schnell mit Rebekah an. Genevieve arbeitete zu dieser Zeit als Krankenschwester und half bei der damaligen Influenza-Epedemie (Grippe). Persönlichkeit In den Rückblenden wird Genevieve vor allem bei ihrer Arbeit als Krankenschwester als sehr sorgsam und aufopfernd gezeigt. Sie hilft den Patienten so gut es geht und riskiert dabei ihre eigene Gesundheit. Rebekah beschreibt sie einmal mit den Worten "süßes Mädchen". Genevieve war sehr beschützend ihren Freunden gegenüber und vielleicht zu leichtgläubig. Sie war aber eine ehrliche Person so beschließt sie auch nachdem sie von Rebekahs wahren Absichten Niklaus gegenüber erfährt diesen aufzuklären und um Verzeihung zu bitten. Mit ihrer Rückkehr, beinahe ein Jahrhundert später, entwickelt sie eine starke Abneigung Rebekah gegenüber und sie will Vergeltung. Genevieve war im Stande die Hexen von New Orleans wieder zusammen zu bringen, auch die zurückhaltende Davina. Sie tat ihr bestes um ihren Leuten zu helfen und den jungen Hexen beizubringen wie sie ihre Magie besser kontrollieren können. Auch wenn ihre Absichten bezüglich Hope Mikaelson schlechte waren, so hat sie ihr können unter beweis gestellt und Hayley erste Hilfe geleistet als diese ihre Tochter bekam. Kurz bevor Hayley Genevieve tötet erklärt diese ihre Sicht und bittet Hayley und Elijah Klaus auszurichten das es ihr leid tut. Früheres Leben 1919 gehörte Genevieve einem großen Hexenzirkel in New Orleans an. Sie traf Papa Tunde, welcher damals in die Stadt kam um diese von Vampiren und anderen übernatürlichen Wesen zu befreien. Dabei wollte Papa Tunde Anführer des Hexenzirkels werden und somit die gewünschte Macht erlangen. Es kann angenommen werden das sie zu den Hexen gehörte welche Papa Tunde folgten, da laut Marcel Tunde alle aufopferte welche sich diesem nicht anschlossen. Nachdem Niklaus Mikaelson Papa Tunde tötet, gesteht Marcel Rebekah das er diesen nach New Orleans geholt hat, in der Hoffnung Klaus würde die Stadt verlassen und er und Rebekah könnten endlich glücklich zusammen sein. Daraufhin gibt Rebekah preis das es nur eine Person gibt die Klaus fürchtet, ihren Vater Mikael. Rebekah erfährt von einem Weg diesen zu informieren, dafür benötigen sie jedoch einen Zauberspruch und die Kraft einer Hexe, diese finden sie in Gegevieve. Genevieve arbeitete 1919 als Krankenschwester während der Grippewelle. Zwischen ihr und Rebekah entwickelte sich ein Freundschaft, obwohl sie eigentlich Vampire nicht mögen sollte. Sie gestand Rebekah einst dass könnte sie mit einem der Mikaelson-Brüder zusammen sein, so würde sie sich für Klaus entscheiden. Es wurde jedoch angedeutet das sie mit beiden Mikaelsons etwas angefangen hat, Elijah und Klaus. Rebekah bezog Genevieve in Plan mit ein, indem diese Mikael ein Bild aus der Tageszeitung von New Orleans mit Klaus auf dem Titelblatt per Vision schickt. Bei ihrer Arbeit bat Rebekah Genevieve jedoch den Zauber wieder rückgängig zu machen, diese sagte jedoch das dies nicht mehr möglich sei. Nachdem Genevieve feststellte das Rebekah sie nur benutzte, entschloss sie sich Klaus zu stellen und zu hoffen er würde sie für ihre Ehrlichkeit verschonen. Rebekah jedoch wollte nicht das ihr Bruder etwas von dem Verrat erfuhr und so versuchte sie Genevieve anzufallen. Diese wehrte sich mit ihrer Magie und verursachte bei Rebekah starke Kopfschmerzen. Rebekah greift sich ein blutiges Tuch, eines Viruserkrankten und drückt es Genevieve ins Gesicht, dadurch erkrankt sie und steckte sich mit dem Virus an. Rebekah entschuldigte sich anschließend bei Genevieve das sie diese absichtlich angesteckt hat und das Klaus Genevieve nicht verschonen wird, auch wenn diese ihm die Wahrheit erzählt. Clara Summerlin (welche von Celeste besessen war) kam in dem Raum um nach Genevieve zu sehen, fand jedoch Rebekah vor. Bekah steckte auch Clara mit dem Virus an, sodass weder Genevieve noch Clara Klaus etwas von Rebekahs Verrat mitteilen konnten, da Beide in Quarantäne gelegt wurden und das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen durften. In einer Rückblende werden die beiden an ihren Totenbetten gezeigt. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'Channeln': Den Elementen oder anderen Hexen wird Energie entzogen, um seine eigene Magie zu stärken. *'Beschwörung': Die Kraft, Elemente, Personen oder Geister zu beschwören. *'Kontrolle über die Elemente': Man verfügt über die Elemente. (Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Wetter) *'Zufügen von Schmerz': Übernatürlichen Wesen Aneurysmen verpassen, sodass deren Blutgefäße platzen. Da sie schnell heilen, fügt man dadurch Vampiren und Werwölfen Schmerzen zu. *'Vorausahnung': Die Kraft, in die Zukunft zu sehen und kommende Ereignisse zu erfahren. *'Zaubersprüche anwenden': Die Kraft, Zaubersprüche zu wirken. *'Telekinese': Objekte oder Personen schweben zu lassen. *'Zaubertränke': Das Zubereiten von Elixiren und Zaubertränken, die übernatürliches bewirken und aus verschiedenen mystischen Zutaten bestehen. Trivia *Genevieve ist die erste Person, außerhalb der Mikaelson-Familie, welche Klaus Nik nennt *In der Folge The Big Uneasy überbringt Monique eine Nachricht von den Ahnen, diese sagen das Genevieve leben darf, solange sie Hayley's und Klaus Tochter opfert *In der Folge Long Way Back From Hell wird offenbart das Genevieve romantische Gefühle für Klaus hegt *Genevieve, Papa Tunde and Bastiana Natale zählen zu den drei schlechtesten Hexen in der Geschichte von New Orleans, so laut den Produzenten von Dance Back from the Grave Galerie Klaus und genevieve.jpg Genevieve 2.png Genevieve 22.jpg Genevieve 1919.png Genevieve und Elijah.jpg Genevieve und Klaus 2.jpg Genevieve und Klaus 3.gif Genevieve und Klaus 4.jpg Genevieve und Klaus 5.jpg Genevieve und Klaus.jpg Klaus und Genevieve 2.png Klaus und Genevieve 3.jpg Rebekah und Genevieve 2.jpg Rebekah und Genevieve.jpg en: Genevieve Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Verstorben